Lazos del destino
by Michiru Kanaizumi
Summary: Una historia, dos personajes diferentes, la historia cambiará según lo que ustedes decidan... es decision de ustedes elegir que hacer. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Wiii! Acá estoy nuevamente publicando un nuevo fic de Mi-chan. Yo soy la tia editora Miso-chan, y les quiero dar las gracias a nombre de Mi-chan a toda la gente que se viene a leer esto. Aunque aun no lo puedo leer se que esta bueno por que Mi-chan escribe bien en mi opinión. nn . Esop. Ahora los dejo con lo que escribio originalmente Mi-chan. Y ya saben cuando acaben de leer no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito morado de alla abajo y dejar un lindo review. Anima a Mi-chan a seguir escribiendo! nn Ah! Y si alguien espera la actualizacion de "It's just a simple plan" ecenle la culpa a ella que aun no me manda el 2º cap para publicarlo. Bye bye!

Title: Lazos del Destino

Author: MichiruMANZANA FFIXfan

Neh! Hola! Aquí Mi-chan para serviros n.n, con ganas de escribir algo nuevo, desde mi punto de vista… Bueno, este fic estará basado en un juego llamado "Threads of Fate" ("Lazos del Destino"), desde el punto de vista de dos peculiares personajes… aunque la historia cambiará un poquito, al igual que los personajes ku ku ku ¬w¬…

NOTA: En cada capítulo habrá una versión diferente de la misma historia, contada por los dos personajes ke elegí, ustedes deciden cual leer n.n

Letra normal: Es cuando hablan (O.O EN SERIO?)

_Letra cursiva: Cuando piensan (sí, o algo parecido con muxo esfuerzo)_

" _Historia de un príncipe insoportable"_

"_Solo espera a que lo encuentre…"_

**Prólogo:**

En un pequeño barco dirigido a una clase de isla llamada "Nuevo Cisne XXI", específicamente al pequeño poblado de Smoochie, se dirigían varios personajes bastante curiosos, entre ellos… un muchacho con vestiduras extrañísimas. Éste sostenía fuertemente en sus manos un arma, dos aros del tamaño de un ula-ula afiladísimos con los cuales podía convocar magias.

Mucho se contaba sobre la historia de ese muchacho, pues no se sabía de donde había venido ni nada. Al parecer ni siquiera estaba como pasajero oficial del barco; pero la verdad sobre él es ésta:

Su nombre verdadero es Daisuke Motomiya, del Reino del Lado Oriental, mejor dicho, EX-PRÍNCIPE del Reino del Lado Oriental, dado que su adorada hermana mayor Yumiko le había _quitado_ los derechos de futuro rey.

Sus características físicas son: Pelo corto marrón alborotado, ojos color chocolate, tez morena, estatura mediana, contextura normal. Sus ropas llamaban mucho la atención., al tener una clase de túnica azul ricamente bordada, con un fénix de cuatro ojos en la espalda (aparece en Digimon Tamers, Zutzemon?), símbolo de la realeza.

Ahora, la verdadera razón por la cual Daisuke viajaba a tierras tan lejanas del país que lo vio nacer, es mejor que se explique por sí sola, o que la explique el mismo, al comenzar su aventura…

"_Hermana, por fin me vengaré de lo que me hiciste, maldita (Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)!"_ –pensaba el chico, mientras en su mente se dibujaban todas las torturas posibles (entre ellas un trabajo de limpiar excusados de por vida), siendo la protagonista de ellas la ya mencionada Yumiko.

Y sí, esa es la GRAN razón del viaje.

"_Prometo que te haré sufrir ¬w¬…"_

FLASHBACK

Exactamente hace tres años, Daisuke era el príncipe más odioso, pesado y malcriado que haya tenido jamás el reino del Lado Oriental. Ni siquiera con su hermana melliza podían hablarse sin lanzarse maldiciones el uno a la otra. La única persona que era capaz de soportar su mal carácter, era su padre. Y eso a veces…

Hasta que, un día…

Hmm -o- qué delicia de comida…

¡¡Príncipe Daisuke! ¡¡Esto debería servirse en una hora más! –esta voz es de Nobue, uno de lo sirvientes del reino, bastante viejo por cierto- ¡¡Por favor obedézcame!

Bah Nobue ¬¬ la comida no es para verla, sino para comerla P –reclama éste probando cada uno de los platos- Veamos … que tenemos por aquí… ¡¡PUAJ! (escupe) ¿¡¡CALABAZAS? Ò.Ó ESE COCINERO ESTÁ MUERTO!… que más tenemos… ooh, ♪este plato lo guardaré para el final♫…

Eso era algo de todo los días (¬¬U), y Daisuke se sentó en el trono de su padre, hasta que llega su hermana, la princesa Yumiko, con ropas iguales a la de su hermano pero más claras (con más blanco), acompañada de su sirviente, al cual lo llamaban "Maestro de los Títeres"

¡¡DAISUKE! ¡¡QUÉ HACES SENTADO EN EL TRONO DE NUESTRO PADRE!

O.O –casi se cae de la sorpresa- Yumiko?… Bah, si yo en poco tiempo seré el rey -o- así que puedo sentarme aquí cuando quiera! P

De eso –por fin habla el "Maestro de los Títeres", un hombre de pelo azulino el cual usaba ropa muy refinada negra y una máscara que cubría sus ojos y nariz, dueño de una voz muy fría con un toque sarcástico- venía a hablarle… EX-PRÍNCIPE.

¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –obviamente, Daisuke estaba bastante irritado con su nuevo sobrenombre- ¿¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme EX – PRÍNCIPE?

Ò.ÓXXXX ¿¿Y quién te dio el permiso para sentarte en el puesto de nuestro padre eh? Entiende, Dai-_chan _(Tono despectivo) Ahora, te han… QUITADO… TU LUGAR… COMO… FUTURO… REY!

Palabras las cuales le cayeron como piedras en la mente del ex –príncipe. No podía entender. ¿Cómo…?

¿CÓMO ME PUDIERON HACER ESTO?

Por ser un engreído –Yumiko se acerca un poco a Daisuke-, por ser insoportable –otro poco más-, por sacrificar a otras personas para satisfacer tus deseos –otro poco, está casi encima de Dai- y vete haciendo la idea de quién será… la futura reina HUA-HA-HA-HAHAAA!

Si lo anterior le cayó pesado al (en este caso) insoportable chico, imagínense como está ahora.

NO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! –grita, furioso- ESTO FUE OBRA TUYA, ¿¿¿¿NO YUMIKO? Y TAMBIÉN AYUDASTE TÚ, ¡¡¡MAESTRO DE LOS TÍTERES!

Entiende hermanito –comienza a explicarle burlonamente su melliza-, que contigo en el poder…

Todo el reino del Lado Oriente –ahora habla el Maestro de los Títeres- caería en la ruina… y nadie sabe cuánto duraría…

… Probablemente menos de un mes.

ToT TU TAMBIÉN NOBUE?

Ahora Dai-_chan_, desde hoy en adelante **yo** reinaré por ti –se burlaba Yumiko-, tú trabajarás como todo un sirviente para mí ♫.

ME NIEGO!

¿Te niegas ♪? Entonces tendré que **CASTIGARTE! ¡LIBRO DEL COSMOS!… **

En las manos de la princesa de pelo rosado aparece una clase de libro redondo, con una piedra negra en un costado.

Del llamado "Libro del Cosmos" comienza a salir un brillo rosado enceguecedor, lo que mandó a volar a Daisuke hasta una de las murallas del lujoso castillo.

Auch XoX

Ja ♪ –Yumiko Motomiya se da una vuelta, emocionada- Tu magia es inservible contra mí Dai-_chan_.

Una… XoX una **Reliquia!**

Mhmmmm u.u, sí, una **Reliquia**, la más poderosa de nuestro reino, me ha elegido a mí ♪. Y adivina, desde hoy en adelante si no _me_ obedeces, te daré de tu comida preferida –ella usa su poderoso Libro del Cosmos, haciendo aparecer sobre Daisuke una calabaza monstruo (o sea, una calabaza con cara de Día de Brujas y unas manos, y se MUEVE). Sin contar que ESE será tu plato de todos los días.

OOUUU

Vamos Dai-_chan, _come HUA-HA-HA-HAHAAA! (La calabaza monstruo lo comienza a perseguir)

Y así Daisuke Motomiya fue sometido a ser un sirviente más de su hermana melliza, hasta que en una ocasión se escapó del castillo, cosa cual no le interesó a nadie en el mentado reino.

FIN FLASHBACK

" _Cuándo encuentre la **Reliquia **más poderosa del mundo… te juro Yumi-chan, te juro que DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO, QUE YA HA LLEGADO MI HORA DE LA VENGANZA! Y para no dejarte sin obligaciones, tendrás que lavar INODOROS para toda la vida, tú (Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado) serpiente!" _MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"_Historia de un muchacho misterioso"_

"_Aguarda un poco, que ya te salvaré…"_

**Prólogo:**

En un pequeño barco dirigido a una clase de isla llamada "Nuevo Cisne XXI", específicamente al pequeño poblado de Smoochie, se dirigían varios personajes bastante curiosos, entre ellos… un muchacho peliazul de mirada triste, con una chaqueta gris y negra, pantalones negros, una _pañoleta _blanca que cubría toda su cabeza, _incluida _la frente; y en su espalda colgaba una espada rúnica llena de grabados, afilada por los dos lados, para atacar por ambos lados (si no se la imaginan me piden la imagen n.n).

Sus ojos no miraban el paisaje, sino se devolvían hacia aquel momento, el cual destrozó lo que tenía de felicidad; se devolvían al momento en que apareció EL…

FLASHBACK

Hace 3 años…

"_Ken…"_

… -el aludido _(el cual supongo que imaginan quién es ¬¬) _se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de la casa de madera-… Oh, disculpe uu. ¿Sucede algo, Miyako-san?

"_No me gusta que me llamen así ¬¬"_ Te veo muy pensativo. ¿Pasa algo? –mientras Ken miraba por la ventana, Miyako hacía una rica sopa.

… No es nada, creo… es que… cuesta creer que nevó tres días completos –de nuevo dirige su cabeza al paisaje- Ahora se ve todo tan lindo… incluso pude ver hasta algunas estrellas… no se, esto me da…

Quizá sea que hayas pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado n.n

Seeh… puede ser n.n –también le sonríe.

Entonces Miyako comienza a ponerle los últimos ingredientes a la olla (o marmita) alegremente, para luego revolverla. Al parecer, tenía una idea en mente…

¡BINGO! –síp, tenía una idea- ¿Qué te parece si mañana sales y cazas un búfalo, o algo grande? Si lo traes te podré hacer tu comida favorita! –le levanta su pulgar en forma de "Piensa Positivo" (xD)

Eh (GLUP)… sí, será lo mejor nnUU (Ken se rasca la cabeza un poco, mientras de sonroja).

Pero ahora espera un poco, que la sopa de conejo estará lista pronto.

Y a la hora de cenar…

Gracias por la comida Miyako-san, está delicioso nn –habla después de probar una gran cucharada.

Ya sabes, no fue nada –y la pelimorada (alguien me diga si existe esa palabra) se queda mirando hacia el infinito.

… Miyako-san… ¿Qué le sucede? Ni siquiera ha probado un poco…

… No nnUU, no pasa nada… es solo…

"_Solo?"_

Estaba pensando en Osamu… y en el día que apareciste… -y de nuevo Miyako ve en su mente la cara del chico que fue su novio y había desaparecido en una gran nevazón, justamente al tiempo en que cuatro días después había encontrado a Ken…

En el momento en que Ken pensaba levantarse de la mesa, pues sentía que estaba incomodando a su _adorada hermana _Miyako-san, se escucha el fuerte ladrar de los perros, junto con el mugir de las vacas, el gruñir de los cerdos, etcétera (xD).

¿¡Qué fue eso? –la pelimorada, con un vestido que combinaba con su cabello, se levanta de la mesa, aturdida.

Quizá fue solo fue un gabumon o algo así. Igual saldré a ver –rápidamente, toma su espada del armario en donde la tenía y sale del lugar.

Ten cuidado…

Ya fuera, el peliazul se arregla su bufanda blanca, pues hacía mucho frío a pesar de todo, supuso que esa era la razón de que no hubiese **NADA **incomodando a los animales, no se veía ningún rastro de digimon o lobo o algo parecido.

Qué extraño…

Y allí, ÉL cae del cielo.

Una especie de mutación de un humano, un ser de cara _casi _humana, pelo azulino, dotado de un brazo gigantesco y monstruoso (el otro era normal), alas parecidas a las de una polilla, totalmente negras, al igual que su extraña ropa y el cristal que tenía en su frente; se levantaba del suelo para darle de estocadas rápidamente con su mano derecha.

Una ardua batalla en contra _la cosa _se llevó Ken, ya que ésta no paraba en ningún momento de atacar. Pasaron algunos minutos así, y ÉL lo tenía en su mano, casi a punto de matarlo, hasta que…

¡¡SUÉLTALO BESTIA!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIYAKO-SAN!

…

FIN FLASHBACK

"_Miyako-san, encontraré esa **Reliquia **cueste lo que me cueste, así podré salvarla… aunque me cueste la vida, lo juro…" _–el Ken de ahora, en el barco, aprieta sus puños, mientras dirige su mirada a la isla a la cual iban- Han pasado ya cinco años…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤+

Como ia verán, aún no comienza la acción, esto es solo el comienzo xD. Ahora sí, vamos por lo serio.

Dudas comunes:

1

PX:¿Qué es una **Reliquia**?

M: Ju ju ia veras, será revelado en su momento.

2

PX: ¿Esto es un plagio, o tiene cosas tuyas?

M: Como ya dije, me estoy _basando _en un juego, no lo copio textual.

3

PX: ¿Habrá escenas extrañas? Refiriéndome a que los personajes son Daisuke y Ken, los cuales juntos son una de tus parejas yaoi favoritas ¬¬…

M: No se… realmente, es que la historia no quedaría muy bien con eso, pero, si hay quejas, quizá ponga algo, quizá sí, quizá no, quizá… Wah -.- si pacha algo aún faltaría.

4

PX: ¿Qué demonios es ÉL?

M: Paciencia, será revelado en… (no puede seguir hablando pues PX le lanza una gran cantidad de cuadernos en su cabeza) x.x

Tienen alguna duda? Porfa mandar review con el botoncito de al fondo OwO yiap'?

Nyo!

Michiru


	2. Chapter 2

Etto...hola! Perdon por la demora!(miso-chan de rodillas disculpandose) pero la culpa de todo la tiene Michiru xq ella no se dignaba a escribir y...bueno...esto me lo habia mandado hace un par de dias pero estaba enferma y no lo podia publicar. Despues de mil amenazas de muerte por parte de la autora aca toy publicando por fin u.u en fin. El punto es...ACA ESTA EL CAP 1 DE ESTE FIC! (por si alguien no lo noto lo anterior era el prologo) y esop. No se con q mas rellenar asi que el resto es lo que escribio Mi-chan que es la real autora de este fic y yo solo lo publico(YY). Para los que estan leyendo It's just a simple plan: maten a la michiru por no escribir! Mi no tiene nada que ver...esop. Xaus!

Title: Lazos del Destino

Author: MichiruMANZANA DDRfan

Bueno, aká está la segunda parte del fic, perdónenme el retraso uou (clases y pérdida de tiempo excesiva) Un poko más y llegan las vacaciones TT PERDÓN!.

Espero ke les haya parecido interesante… pues, a mí realmente me encantó esta historia, y yo… realmente no acostumbro a escribir tan bonito como el lindo capítulo que está anteriormente xDU. Es que, me quedo… tan… bien escrito y descrito (según yo), ke realmente parece como si estuviera copiándolo del juego. Realmente tenía que describir bien el prólogo, no podía dejarlo así como así. Y, bueno n.n, en este capítulo se notará más (no en la escritura exactamente) que me estoy _basando_ en el juego non.

Y… otra cosa, ¿¿¿Realmente kieren Yaoi? Recibí un review de ke si (realmente no se si dice que si… ¿Qué significar cañon?), y… si hay más me decido ¬o¬.

Muxas gracias a la gente ke me dejó review non. En serio, me hacen mucho muy feliz!

NOTA: En cada capítulo habrá una versión diferente de la misma historia, contada por los dos personajes ke elegí, ustedes deciden cual leer n.n

NOTA2: Algunos personajes… quizá, al aparecer, no se la van a poder creer el papel en qué están. Créanlo.

Letra normal: Es cuando hablan (O.O EN SERIO? ¬¬ No puede ser)

_Letra cursiva: Cuando piensan (sí, o algo parecido con muxo esfuerzo)_

_-+-_

Podríamos decir que, de una u otra manera, el destino reunió a nuestros dos protagonistas, ya que buscaban lo mismo, aunque apenas se habían visto en el sencillo barco; y buscaban la **Reliquia** por diferentes razones (y muy diferentes, por cierto).

¿¿Lograrán conocerse algún día?

Eso solo lo decidirán las acciones que el destino les vaya tejiendo. Quizá y lleguen a… bueno, a ser buenos conocidos (del "gran" Daisuke Motomiya no se pueden esperar muchas amistades).

_-+-_

" _Historia de Daisuke, el príncipe insoportable"_

_Capítulo 1°:"¡¡¡¡VIVA LA DOMINACIÓN MUNDIAL!"_

En la parte más alta del sencillo barco, nuestro adorado príncipe canturreaba las mil y una maneras de cómo torturar a su hermana menor (aunque eran mellizos, Daisuke había nacido minutos antes) cuando él fuera rey del mundo con ayuda de la **Reliquia**. Y su sufrido compañero digimon, Veemon, se apoyaba en una de las barandas con vista al mar, mareado por el movimiento del barco y por la cancioncilla de su compañero.

- X.X Dai… te lo pido… deja de cantar _"que me mareo más!"_

- ▼ ♪ Mmmhmmm… mhmmmhhm _"cuándo tenga la **Reliquia **más poderosa del mundo…"_♪… oh, Veemon, ¿Dijiste algo?♪

- No… _"Dai-chan es capaz de golpearme por contradecirle ToT" _olvídalo (GLUG) –y el digimon azul cierra fuertemente sus ojos, pues sabe que si se concentra en el ruido o en el movimiento del barco cambiaría de azul a verde.

- Oh Yumiko_-chan_… ♪ como te haré sufrir w♪

Y pasó un largo rato así, con Veemon vomitando y Daisuke, entre que cantaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo (pues TAN malo él no era). Hasta que se comenzó a ver el puerto hacia el cual se dirigían… y la voz de un humano con un digimon se hacían presentes…

- Reapermon…

- Ke te pa', bro? –el digimon Reapermon tiene cara de calavera, un brazo con espada y uno el cual son puras garras, con las cuales prende fuego de la nada. Tiene rodilleras con calaveras de animal y es de color negro.

- ¿¿¿E' cierto ke en este lugar hay un TESORO? _"Digo, ke siempre ke buscamu uno no paja na'"_

- ¿¿¿Ke acaso no me creí? Obvio ke si, parece ke la cosa es tan poderosa ke de tan solo tenerla, te volví rico con tan solo pensarlo –dice Reapermonmon.

- Y… tu me dejaríai usarlo brother?

- Obvio p' J.P _"MENTIRA"_

Si Dai-chan hubiese escuchado a estos tipos (que, por cierto, hablaban no muy despacio), los hubiese mandado a volar por _intento de robo. _Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en sobarle la espalda a su compañero azul.

Y mientras Reapermon y J.P hablaban…

- Bro… ¿Y esa cosa roja? –J.P habla con cara de no entender.

- ¿Cual…? Esa…

- ¿? –al parecer el peliazul con un pañuelo en la cabeza también se da cuenta de que un algo se acercaba.

Esa algo, o cosa roja, se acercaba al barco con gran velocidad.

- Ay no… -el gordinflón rezaba sus plegarias.

- NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

PLAFFFFF!

Y una persona sale volando del barco, junto con su digimon acompañante.

…

- Oye… te encuentras mejor?

Sin saber el cómo, nuestro príncipe de cabellos alborotados se había caído por la borda del barco, siendo casi comida de Tylomons o tiburones. Y como no quería caer solo, se AGARRÓ del cuello de Veemon, cayendo en el agua sobre éste. Ninguno de los dos sabía nadar, y ya se estaban hundiendo, hasta que un hombre mayor, un joven de veinte al parecer, los saca del agua.

- … Seeh… muchas gracias señor non –el mayor de los Motomiya escupe un poco de agua-, creo que le debo una. Un poco más y soy comida de tiburones.

- x.x (Este es Veemon)

- No me debes nada, pero creo le debes a tu Veemon un descanso –habla el tipo, intentando sacar el agua que había ahogado al digimon azul-. Mi nombre es Katsuya, y me encargo de los barcos que llegan al puerto n.n

- Ah… claro n.n _"Y mira yo que me vine a involucrar con gente de menor clase ¬¬"._

- Sí, bueno, de todas maneras… -el joven se fija en los humanos y digimons que salían del barco, en especial en esos llamados J.P y Reapermon- te recomendaría que tuvieses cuidado con esa gente, no tienen cara de solo venir a turistear.

- Ù▼Ú Wah (pose de **a mi nunca me pasaría algo**), que no te preocu…- pero nuestro príncipe no alcanza a terminar de hablar, pues…

- HAZTE A UN LADO IMBÉCIL! -… pues justamente Reapermon y J.P pasaban al lado de Dai, y Reapermon, en un intento de que saliera de su camino, lo echa nuevamente al agua.

SPLASH!

- Bro… parece ke el cabro tenía algo de plata… ¿Lo reviso?

- No, no perdamos el tiempo aquí y vayamos al pueblito ¬¬ ¿Quieres?.

- Bueno… -se van.

- x.x… (GLUG) ¿… Dai?

- ¬¬ Ehem –carraspeo-… allí, en el agua.

Imagínense lo divertido que fue para Veemon y Katsuya ver al Ex – príncipe Motomiya soltando toda sarta de improperios mientras lanzaba magia a todas partes; y lo fue más cuando llegaron los tiburones babeando ya por su cena tan gritona y energética, seguro que tan buena carne sabría mejor que cisne con sal.

- AUXILIO! _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_, ¿¿QUÉ NADIE ME PUEDE AYUDAR? –Dai estaba frenético chapoteando e intentando escaparse.

- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –de parte de los dos presentes.

- SI NO –falta de aire, casi se ahoga- ME SACAN DE AQUÍ _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_ LES JURO QUE DESPUÉS DE CASTRARLOS LOS HARÉ VER "JAY JAY EL AVIONCITO" LA _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_ SEMANA ENTERA!

Bueno, por alguna razón el chico era uno de los príncipes más crueles del Reino Oriental.

- ¬O¬ Lo salvamos? –pregunta el digimon azul.

- Mejor será –habla el joven Katsuya- No quiero arriesgarme a ver "Jay Jay el Avioncito" -y también quería conservar su hombría, al parecer. ¡¡Gomamon! ¿Podrías venir por favor?

- (Desde detrás de unas cajas del barco recién llegado, sale un digimon marino, de color blanco con manchas moradas, el cual comenzó a quejarse en cuanto vio a su compañero de trabajo) Oye flojo, yo no me puedo esto SOLO. O tu amigo viene a ayudar, o dejas de parlotear y me ayudas ¬¬.

- Ehehehe… bueno nn, pero me podrías ayudar un poco? Ya se que eres el compañero del jefe, pero… es que hay un muchacho en el agua que está a punto de ser comida de tiburón, y…

- ¬¬… u.u ya voy, ya voy… Pero si vuelve a pasar esto le digo al jefe que te baje el sueldo – se mete al mar.

Un poco después, el digimon Gomamon saca a Daisuke del agua.

- Bueno, chico, te salvaste por poco ¬¬ -le habla el digimon marino a ya sabemos quien-, creo que sería mejor si no lo volvieras a intentar.

- ¬o¬ no es mi culpa que esos malditos _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado) _me hubieran botado al agua. Veemon ¬¬ parece que ya estás bien –nótese el tono sarcástico.

- Eheheh… yo… nonUU.

- Nada de nada ¬¬. Nos vamos (toma a su compañero de la cola y se lo lleva arrastrando), y gracias por su ayuda, de todas maneras! –y sube la escalera que les llevaba al pueblo, digo sube pues Veemon seguía siendo arrastrado.

- Bueno… adiós! Que lo pasen bien!

- X▼X (este es Veemon)

_-+-_

La "ciudad" de Smoochie era un lindo pueblo. _Pintoresco_ era una linda palabra para describirlo. Lleno de casas con formas extrañas, algunas con un segundo piso, cosa extraña en esos días, debido a que en el terremoto de hacia unos seis años atrás, que había afectado gran parte del continente en el cual vivían, las casas más dañadas fueron las que tenían más de un piso. Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, al medio de la plazoleta central había una linda pileta de agua con un pez. Y en un lugar en lo alto de la entrada principal al pueblo (en una estructura hecha arriba de la entrada) se encontraba la IGLESIA (remárquese).

- Esto es Smoochie? _¬¬ _-la cara de el Ex – príncipe demostraba el cómo se sentía. _"Parece ser uno de esos pueblos pacíficos y tranquilos en los cuales la gente siempre vive feliz… que aburrido -.-" _

- XOX Dai… me podrías dejar de arrastrar? Me duele T.T

- ¬¬ Solo lo haré por que te mandaré a descansar. Así podré salir a recorrer la ciudad yo solito Ù▼Ú.

- Bueno _"que realmente necesito un descanso…"_

En el momento de que Daisuke dejó de arrastrar a su digimon, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hacia un lugar que decía "Posada". Hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía un papel, que decía:

"Disculpe las molestias. Es que mis padres salieron ya hace bastante rato (tres días) y los fui a buscar.

Mil perdones, Tomoki"

- Ugh, los niños de hoy en día. Y qué haré ahora contigo, Veemon?

- ToT Es tu culpa el dejarme así…

- ¬¬ Sí, sí, como no… -Dai dirige su mirada al pueblo, intentando divisar algo que le pudiese ayudar, y en esas ve una armería- Bueno, intentaré dejarte allí, en esa armería, Veemon nn –la señala.

- Como quieras -o-… Dai, me dio… sueño… –y sin decir nada más la criatura se echa a dormir, al parecer los constantes vómitos además del _castigo _le habían cansado mucho.

- … nn como quieras.

Para entonces el Ex – Príncipe ya se dirigía a la armería, bastante desocupada por cierto.

Era una casona que apenas tenía patio_ (1° impresión del Ex – Príncipe ¬¬)_, con una bodega llena de herramientas y cosas por el estilo. Pero el herrero, y a la vez vendedor (el que estaba ordenando en esos momentos, cuando Dai entró a la casa) no era más que un chico, al parecer uno dos años menor que él mismo, o sea, unos trece o catorce, más o menos.

- ¿Hola? –intento de llamar la atención del joven, al parecer estaba muy ocupado acarreando unas cajas- ¿Hey? –pérdida de paciencia instantánea-… ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ME PODRÍAS ATENDER UN INSTANTE?

Y, conociendo la reacción de alguien que termina siendo asustado mientras carga un montón de cosas encima…

¡¡¡¡PLAFFFF!

- X.X Ay ay ay ay mi cabeza… -al chico le caen todas las cajas encima, e intentando quitárselas de la cabeza, una de las maderas de un estante cae encima suyo. Por eso el dolor.

- ¬¬ Realmente te asusté?

- Ehehe… síp. Gomen… es que no me esperaba a nadie. Por lo menos hasta más tarde, cuando las señoras vienen a comprar…

- Si, bueno… tu, esto… ¿Me podrías ayudar con mi Veemon? Es que está…

- Pobrecito Veemon –el muchacho observa a la criatura con algo de… pena-… ¿Muy malherido? ¿Así está? ¬o¬.

- ÙÚ … Muy agotado, esa palabra estaba buscando _"viendo al enano éste, si le digo que le estaba dando una especie de castigo me descuartiza aquí mismo ¬¬". _Bueno, el favor que te iba a pedir…

- ¿Medicinas? ¿Vendas? Eso si quiere se lo puedo dejar en oferta por hoy nn.

- No, no es eso… ¿Podrías, por favor… cuidarlo por unos instantes? Yo pensaba recorrer la ciudad, pero con Veemon así no podía. La posada de la otra calle estaba cerrada, y como soy nuevo en la ciudad… –Nuestro Dai usaba todo su poder de persuasión, lo cual era mucho ya, en el muchacho, y al parecer funcionaba.

- Ah… ¿Eso?… Bueno, está… bien, lo intentaré tratar como si estuviera en su propia casa nn –el dueño del local toma a Veemon en sus brazos y lo lleva a una habitación contigua- ¡Guilmon! Ayúdame un poco… -y sus palabras se pierden mientras camina.

- _"¬¬ No se si sea buena idea con eso de _**lo intentaré tratar como si estuviera en su propia casa**_, conociendo como lo trataba el "adorable" BKVeemon …"_… Ejem… ¿Disculpa?

Desde una habitación algo lejana (la casa era algo grande) se logra distinguir un "¿Si?"

- Dos preguntas –Dai espera a que el muchacho termine lo que estuviese haciendo, hasta que éste se acerca al mostrador otra vez-: Primero… ¿Tendré que pagar por los cuidados, y… ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Para ubicarte luego, digo yo u-u.

- Oh… bueno, mi nombre es Takato Matsuki n-n, por si usted necesita algo de ayuda, aunque Guilmon siempre está aquí… y sobre lo de pagar… ya veremos ¬w¬.

- ¿Ya veremos? ¬¬

- Bueno, es que –Takato se ruboriza, tan solo un poco, denotando nerviosismo-… le quería pedir un favor, un favor… importante.

…

_-+-_

Unos minutos después… se podía distinguir en un bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, a un Daisuke malhumorado, atacando con su magia a todos los bicharracos y digimons que se aparecían en su camino. Se le veía malhumorado pues el trato que había hecho con el chico que estaba cuidando a su Veemon era el siguiente:

_- Bueno, uno de mis clientes más importantes y su esposa, desaparecieron hace días, se dice que fueron al Bosque Sombrío, pero… nadie se atreve a ir a buscarlos porque ese lugar es muy peligroso, pero hoy su hijo… _

_- Por lo que veo, me estás pidiendo un rescate. Pero… ¬¬ si es tan peligroso, no se pondría en riesgo mi integridad física?_

_- Según los aros de oro puro que tiene colgando en su espalda, los cuales originalmente se llamaron "Enlaza - Almas" –_en estos momentos Takato comienza a hablar de manera bastante segura de sí mismo, completamente diferente a como se había demostrado al principio-_ puedo notar que usted tiene un grado bastante avanzado en magia. Lo suficiente como para poder defenderse de todas las criaturas de allí. Por algo se lo estaría pidiendo… ¿O no? Vamos… se que usted puede nn._

- ¬¬ Condenado niño, me las pagarás todas JUNTAAAAAAS! –mientras gritaba esto Dai seguía golpeando monstruos con su magia (_blanca, por cierto xD_), claro que a alguno que se le acercaba más de la cuenta lo atacaba con sus "Enlaza – Almas", mientras caminaba.

No duró mucho rato gritándole a la nada, pues recibió un grito lejano en respuesta.

- ¿…? –y se dirigió al lugar del sonido.

Y adivinen a quién encontró… en un claro de bosque, lleno de ruinas antiquísimas, se encontraban J.P y Reapermon. El gordo humano tenía amarrado a un niño pequeño, y lo amenazaba con una daga, mientras el digimon lo intentaba hacer hablar.

Y por supuesto, Daisuke no iba a perder esta oportunidad para vengarse, y además hacerse el héroe, una vez más…

- ¡¡SUÉLTENME!

- Y ya te dije, antes cabro _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado) _me tení ke decir en donde están tus viejos ¿Eh?

- NI NUNCA! –daba la impresión de que, si el digimon, en vez de tener espadas, hubiese tenido manos, el mocoso se las hubiese mordido

- Bro –el gordo se notaba ya fastidiado- y ke hacemu ahora?

Quizá si le sacamos un brazo… ¿Eh?

Y en esos momentos, ese "¿Eh?" fue provocado por una extraña sensación de peligro.

Tan solo un segundo después…

PAFFFFFFFF!

Una patada voladora de parte del enano de ropa amariconada (Daisuke, según los maleantes).

- … -al que le llegó la patada fue a J.P.

- o.o –cara del digimon.

- OO –cara del niño pequeño.

- Hah –Daisuke estaba lleno de una autosatisfacción que se le salía del cuerpo-, veamos si ahora me lanzas otra vez al agua, **imbécil **-imitando el tono de voz que usó Reapermon-

- FFFFFfffffffiii… -lo único que se le pudo sacar al gordinflón, hasta que el príncipe le sacó la bota de su cara regordeta- El… el que te dijo imbécil jue mi bro…

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- Y ESO NO IMPORTA! –éste fue Dai-chan- MASACRE!

Trece minutos con diecisiete segundos después…

- ¬¬ Que aburrido, pensé que me darían más trabajo.

Lo dos tipos estaban botados en el suelo en un estado deplorable: quemados (chamuscadísimos), magullados, pisoteados, con la autoestima por los suelos (bueno, ellos se creían los más poderosos del mundo…), … ¿Algo más?. MASACRADOS (descripción perfecta).

- XOX.

- XOX.

- ¬¬ Se lo merecían, par de _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_s.

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de irse…

- Hey… espera!

- Uh?

- Tu… yo… bueno… quería…

- Querías agradecérmelo –cara de satisfacción.

- Sí… eso –el pequeño se sonroja un poco-… y… ¿Usted es acaso un adivino?

- ¬¬ ¿Y a qué eso Tomoki?

- Bueno… -el chico Tomoki (su apellido se desconoce), un niño de no más de siete años, de pelo grisáceo, ojos verde azulados y mirada tímida, se refería exactamente a ESO- me refería a eso, a que usted sabe mi nombre, y además… adivinó en donde estaba…

- Sí sí, bueno. Menos charla y a tu casa enano –lo toma de una mano, pero el enano se la quita, mirándolo desafiante.

- NO, NO VOLVERÉ HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE A MAMÁ Y A PAPÁ!

- O.O CÓMO TE ATREVES A… (luego lo piensa mejor, _una estadía gratis por haber rescatado al niño perdido y a sus padres también perdidos, acuérdate…_) ya bueno ¬¬ te ayudaré, pero solo por que me das pena con esa cara de niño llorón.

- No soy un niño llorón T-T –se seca las lágrimas.

- ¿Vamos entonces? –tono sarcástico.

- OYE, ESPERA!

Y así, junto a un niño pequeño, Dai-chan tuvo que continuar su travesía para llegar a la cima de aquel lugar (quizá no lo expliqué antes, pero el Bosque Sombrío se encuentra en una especie de colina llena de ruinas antiguas).

Y bueno, después de un largo trecho, lleno de Kunemons, nada felices porque estaban invadiendo sus territorios, también lleno de Redvegiemons. Y bueno, el niño no era la gran ayuda, así que, cuando llegaron a la cima…

- n.n ¿Ya te cansaste?

- Hufff, heave heave –gemidos de cansancio- ¬¬ _"Si me hubieses ayudado en algo, tendrías el derecho de decirme eso mocoso ¬¬X" _

- MAMI, PAPI! –el enano había ido corriendo en busca de sus padres… y éstos estaban en la cima, justamente. Su madre era una señorita muy atractiva de pelo grisáceo largo. Su nombre era Ai. Y se encontraba ayudando al padre del chico, que tenía toda la apariencia de haberse roto la espalda. Y el padre de Tomoki… para hacerla clara era cierto personaje de Digimon 01, llamado Jyou Kido _(o.o ke les parece esa?)_.

- ¿… Tomo-chan? –Aquí está hablando Jyou- n.n Hijo, ¿Qué… haces aquí? xx –no puede decir nada más pues su hijo se le lanza encima.

- Papi ToT, te extrañé…

…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_-+-_

Podríamos decir que, de una u otra manera, el destino reunió a nuestros dos protagonistas, ya que buscaban lo mismo, aunque apenas se habían visto en el sencillo barco; y buscaban la **Reliquia** por diferentes razones (y muy diferentes, por cierto).

¿¿Lograrán conocerse algún día?

Eso solo lo decidirán las acciones que el destino les vaya tejiendo. Quizá y lleguen a… bueno, a ser buenos conocidos (De Ken… bueno, él no será el primero en hablar).

_-+-_

"_Historia de Ken, el joven sin pasado"_

_Capítulo 1°: Una mirada fugaz hacia el pasado_

Ken no se había movido de su lugar (apoyado sobre una barandilla del barco). Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera escuchó la "disimulada" conversación entre J.P y Reapermon, cosa la cual denotaba que, simplemente, estaba ido.

- ¿Ken? –cierta criaturilla hace ya un rato intentaba llamar la atención de su compañero de viajes, sin resultado, hasta ahora - ¡¡KEN!

- … Mmm? –ese especie de chillido lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones- ¿Qué? ¿Wormmon _(¬¬ se escribe así cierto?)_?

- (Por fin, aleluya!) Ken… no deberías de pensar tanto, te hace mal nn.

… puede ser…

En esos instantes se escucha de fondo la brisa marina, junto con un cierto comentario…

- Bro… ¿Y esa cosa roja? –J.P habla con cara de no entender.

- ¿Cual…? Esa…

- ¿? –al parecer el peliazul y su acompañante también se dan cuenta de que un "algo" se acercaba.

Esa algo, o cosa roja, se acercaba al barco con gran velocidad.

- Ay no… -el gordinflón reza sus plegarias.

- NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

PLAFFFFF!

Ken, de todas maneras, se había agarrado fuertemente a la barandilla, y su bichito se había pegado a ésta con su técnica especial. Tuvo suerte. No como ese niño que había salido volando por encima de ellos. De todas maneras, ese no era su problema. Así que, cuando se enderezó el barco otra vez, se fue de allí lo antes posible.

- … No debí de haberme venido en este barco –agarró a Wormmon y se bajó rápidamente del barquito (parecía estar a punto de hundirse).

Después de pedirle ayuda a un chico (un rubio especie de encargado de la carga de los barcos), se dirigió al pueblito.

_-+-_

La "ciudad" de Smoochie era un lindo pueblo. _Pintoresco_ era una linda palabra para describirlo. Lleno de casas con formas extrañas, algunas con un segundo piso, cosa extraña en esos días, debido a que en el terremoto de hacia unos seis años atrás, que había afectado gran parte del continente en el cual vivían, las casas más dañadas fueron las que tenían más de un piso. Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, al medio de la plazoleta central había una linda pileta de agua con un pez. Y en un lugar en lo alto de la entrada principal al pueblo (en una estructura hecha arriba de la entrada) se encontraba la IGLESIA (remárquese).

Y, su primera impresión de éste fue:

- -.- Se ve muy tranquilo… tiene pinta de ser uno de esos pueblos en donde nunca sucede nada.

- Yo creo que eso sería lo mejor, así nadie sospecharía -el bichito tenía razón, de alguna forma.

- Sí, es cierto n-n- y fueron los dos a buscar una posada. Llegaron a la única posada (barata, la otra era DEMASIADO lujosa, cobraba unos 3000000 zennies oo) del pueblo, y…

- Lo lamento mucho señorito, hoy día no atenderé –dice la muchacha (no parecía tener más de veinte años)- pero si quiere lo podría inscribir en el libro de entrada, si…

- Señorita –dice Wormmon-, ¿Acaso quiere usted que, le hagamos un favor?

- Ehehehe… si P.

Ken en ese momento se preguntó si la chica _(que por cierto, se parecía a Juri P)_ había cerrado su posada "_a propósito_". Pero, no, no PODÍA ser eso.

- Qué… quiere usted que hagamos? –ese fue el peliazul, que ya estaba pensado en qué tendría que ayudar.

- Bueno, yo (empieza a jugar con sus dedos, sonrojada)…

_-+-_

Y ya, nuestros amigos se encontraron caminando por el bosque, eliminando monstruos molestos. Ken, con una resignación increíble (pensaba: "Vine a esta ciudad a hacer mandatos, al parecer -.oU"), y Wormmon, simplemente, sentía ya que estaba cumpliendo una misión al lado de su amigo. La misión era: _"Por favor, ¿Podría usted rescatar al chico que vive en la casa de al lado? (refiriéndose a Tomoki) Estoy preocupada por su bienestar, el bosque al cual se fue… es muy peligroso"_

- Vamos Ken-chan, si así por lo menos tendremos alojamiento gratis - -se acomoda en la espalda de su amigo.

- … ¬¬. Bueno, de acuerdo -.-U.

Siguieron matando monstruos molestosos, como algunos digimons planta, y una especie especial (no digimon), que solo existía en ciertas partes de la isla, y SOLO en esa isla. Los Pollywog _(Si necesitar una imagen, demás que se las doy, me la mandan a mi mail y se las mando), _unas gotas medianas, amarillas, con cara de Pac-man, que podía volar gracias a su cola de renacuajo morada. Eran un plato exquisito como sopa.

Eso hasta que escucharon un grito de auxilio. Como buenas personas, decidieron ir a ver.

Y, en un claro de bosque, lleno de ruinas antiquísimas, encontraron a J.P y Reapermon. El gordo humano tenía amarrado a un niño pequeño, y lo amenazaba con una daga, mientras el digimon lo intentaba hacer hablar.

Rápidamente, cuando ya le había advertido del peligro a Wormmon (éste se encaramó a una roca, esperando a atacar)…

- (No me queda más opción –habló para si mismo, para callado-, tendré que transformarme en algo… más indefenso.)

Ken hizo unos símbolos con su mano derecha y puso su mano izquierda en su frente. Del suelo aparecieron unas luces rojas, llenas de kanjis. Éstas envolvieron al chico (Wormmon ya lo sabía por cierto), haciéndolo brillar, y… _transformándolo _en un Pollywog perfectamente.

- (Esto servirá) –y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, una especie de ruinas, en donde la pareja dispareja tenía amarrado a Tomoki.

- ¡¡SUÉLTENME!

- Y ya te dije, antes cabro _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado) _me tení ke decir en donde están tus viejos ¿Eh?

- NI NUNCA! –daba la impresión de que, si el digimon, en vez de tener espadas, hubiese tenido manos, el mocoso se las hubiese mordido

- Bro –el gordo se notaba ya fastidiado- y ke hacemu ahora?

- Quizá si le sacamos un brazo… ¿Eh? (allí aparece Ken el Pollywog) Hum, mira, un Pollywog ¬¬ sirven de tanto esas _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_.

- Podemu cocinarlo?

- Si quieres comer carne magra… -El "Pollywog" lo muerde- Au, _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado). _Maldito pedazo de _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)… _-el "Pollywog" había mordido a J.P, y éste se había puesto a chillar. El niño miraba sorprendido al valiente mounstrito- DE ACUERDO, HAGAMOS A ESA _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado) _PURÉ DE _(Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)_!

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- (El "Pollywog se _"detransforma"_a un Ken, con cara fiera) Solo inténtenlo –y Wormmon se lanza a atacar, junto con su "amo" y amigo…

Tres minutos después…

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnfffffff –este es Reapermon, envuelto en las redes de Wormmon. No podía quemarlas, pues ya no tenía MP.- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNFFFFFFHHH!

- xx (éste es J.P., estaba K.O.)

- Ni lo intentes (mirada mortal del peliazul con bandana), o –lo golpea en la cabeza con su espada rúnica, por la parte redonda, dejándolo K.O.)- -.- bueno, ya no importa.

- Ken, ayúdame a soltar al niño x.o –el pequeño gusanito de seda intentaba soltar al sorprendido muchacho, mordiendo las cuerdas.

- Déjame eso, Wormmon -de un espadazo, las cuerdas de hacen pedacitos, dejando al niñito sano y salvo. Por cierto, el niño estaba en estado de casi shock.- Eh, disculpa, niño? ¿Te sientes bien? (le pasa una mano frente la cara, para ver si respondía).

- … Wow, nunca pensé que un Pollywog me rescatara OO.

- … Ehehehe… bueno -.-. Tu nombre debe de ser Tomoki, cierto?

- ¡Anda! Y además eres adivino, Polly! –el niño se arregla su sombrerote y su ropa.

- (Wormmon se reía por dentro)

- -.-UU No es que lo sea, y… tampoco soy un Pollywog.

- ¿¿¿Pero cómo? Si recién te vi transformarte de Pollywog a un humano, a como estás ahora. Dime: naciste aquí, en el bosque, o viniste del atelier viejo. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

_- "Atelier dijo?"_ (Entiéndase por atelier vivienda antigua de un mago) …

- Ehehehe… niño, él no es un –Wormmon se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír. Pero el niño hizo caso omiso de lo que estaba hablando el gusano.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Puedo llamarte Polly? ¿Eres adivino? Vamos, contéstame OwO.

- Erm, yo… yo no…

- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a tus padres? –el bicho cambió de tema bruscamente, adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo- Deben de estar preocupados.

- Claro. Para eso vine yo n-n – Tomoki se para del suelo, corre, se sacude y hace una reverencia- Mi nombre es Tomoki Himi. Es un honor conocer a un Pollywog parlante… disculpe… cuál es su nombre?

- Es Ken.

- … bueno. Igual te llamarás Polly (mirada de resignación de "Polly"). Es un honor conocerlo, señorito Ken, y a su amigo Wormmon también.

- Oh –el último mencionado se sonroja de vergüenza- no es naada n-n. ¿Usted, no tiene Digimon acompañante?

- Ehehe, etto… está en el hospital digimon. Creo que le contagié la gripe P.

Sin nada más que decir, el niño de pelo gris los llevó por un camino secreto que conocía el solo. Vivía en ese lugar, podría decirse. Y la gente lo sabía. Pero, igual se preocupaba por el chiquillo.

Y, si ahora volvemos con la pareja dispareja…

- Mmmmfff… mmmmmmnnngggghhhh… -éste es Reapermon- mmmm… OO _"Y éste quién es?_ –pensando-"

- xx (éste es J.P)

- Uhuhuhuhuhu… miren a quienes encontré acá. ¬w¬ Que mala suerte –tono sarcástico- que Veemon no estuviese acá para cobrar venganza, he heh he…

- O.OUUUUUUUU _"Ohh… (Inserte aquí lo que usted crea adecuado)"_

Y bueno, volvemos con los protagonistas de Ésta historia, los cuales ya se habían enfrentado contra todo digimon o Pollywog atacante, sin cruzar muchas palabras, más que las necesarias. Ya se sabe que, aunque Wormmon y Tomoki ya se llevaban muy bien al solo conocerse, Ken no era muchacho de muchas palabras…

Finalmente, al llegar a la cima…

- n.n ya estás cansado, Polly?

- No, no estoy cansado –al chico no se le veía ni una gota de sudor _"Cuándo entenderá que no soy un monstruo… aunque, quizá**, si lo sea**" _- pensó con tristeza.

- No te preocupes Tomo-chan –al pequeño le animó su nuevo apodo-. Él es así. Nunca se cansa.

- … ¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMI, PAPI! –el enano había ido corriendo en busca de sus padres… y éstos estaban en la cima, justamente. Su madre era una señorita muy atractiva de pelo grisáceo largo. Su nombre era Ai. Y se encontraba ayudando al padre del chico, que tenía toda la apariencia de haberse roto la espalda. Y el padre de Tomoki… para hacerla clara era cierto personaje de Digimon 01, llamado Jyou Kido _(o.o ke les parece esa?)_.

- ¿… Tomo-chan? –Aquí está hablando Jyou- n.n Hijo, ¿Qué… haces aquí? xx –no puede decir nada más pues su hijo se le lanza encima.

- Papi ToT, te extrañé…

…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La primera pieza ya se movió. Solo falta la jugada del oponente.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Bueno, éste es solo el primer capítulo. No pasó nada importante ahora, pero… entiendan que la familia del cabro chico será muy importante. Créanme.

En el próximo se sabrá más sobre los personajes.

Dudas comunes:

1

PX: ¿Por qué demonios los dos salvan al mismo niño? Yo pensé que los dos cumplían papeles diferentes.

M: La cosa es que no entendiste. Yo escribo la misma historia, pero cómo se ambienta con personajes completamente diferentes. Así, la historia cambia sola.

2

PX: ¿Por qué Ken es TAN especial? ¿Xq' él puede transformarse y Dai-chan no?

M: Bueno, eso tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido hace unos miles de años atrás. Tiene el poder de transformarse en los monstruos que vaya matando. Y, xq? Ya lo sabrán.

3

PX: ¿Quién es Katsuya?

M: Ehrm… oo estooo… resulta que es un personaje inventado (ningún personaje de ningún Digimon le venía al papel). Pero, lo ideé con respecto a Joey Wheeler P (Sé que el es un Katsuya algo). Me hizo gracia la idea de ponerlo a él, pero… ahora solo le tomé el nombre. Es solo el personaje que necesitaba poner para ese momento.

Queda alguna duda? Porfa mandar review con el botoncito de al fondo OwO.

Nyo neh!

MichiruMANZANA


End file.
